


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by minniemoments



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dreams, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Scott, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has been having wet dreams of Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Scott, c’mon. Scott, please. Fuck me. Harder. I won’t break…” He moaned and gasped as Scott shifted, brushing against his sweet spot. “There?” he asked with a nip to Isaac’s neck. Isaac could feel the mischievous smile at the nape of his neck. “Yeah,” he breathed. Scott pulled out until only the tip was in before ramming back in at the same angle, earning a low groan from Isaac. He fucked him shallowly, careful to keep hitting that spot. It was driving Isaac delirious. It wasn’t enough, it was too little, and then it changed again. Scott gave him another long, slow thrust and picked up the tempo. “Fuck, you feel so good, Scott. Don’t ever stop fucking me. Please keep fucking me just like that…”_

Isaac wakes with a start, covers on the floor. Body hot and an erection bulging from his pajama bottoms. He shoves a hand down his pants and grips his cock, giving it several satisfying jerks. He could still feel Scott at the nape of his neck, could still hear the low rumble of Scott’s voice, could still smell Scott’s musk. He thumbs at his slit, then gives a few more strokes to his weeping cock. His orgasm hits him hard, sticky white liquid creating a damp spot on the crotch of his pants.

Scott comes running into his room and flicks the lights on.  
“You okay?”  
By some miracle, Isaac managed to cover himself before the light exposed him, but the room stille reeks of arousal. He gives a weak nod.  
“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I heard you call my name… Uh, never mind. Sorry.”  
Isaac caught Scott’s cheeks color slightly before he rushed out of the room. _Great._

***

_Isaac felt Scott hit the back of his throat and hummed in approval. The vibrations danced up and down Scott’s shaft. “Mhhmmm, just like that, babe.” He gave a little smile before pulling back to start bobbing his head. Damn he tasted good: hot, earthy, and something he couldn’t quite identify. Isaac lapped at the head of Scott’s dick, then sucked on it hard before letting it fall out of his mouth with an obscene pop. He was given a growl for his efforts. He brought a hand up to jerk Scott off, licking up and down the shaft. The smell of Scott’s cock filled Isaac’s nostrils, causing him to groan. He sucked hungrily on Scott’s balls while switching to long, twisting strokes. Scott praised him and called him a “good boy”; promised that he’ll cum in Isaac’s mouth for him._

Isaac didn’t even have the chance to touch himself before he was cuming. His hips jerked uselessly into the air, still trying to eke out the last bit of cum. He breathed heavily, heart rabbiting in his chest.

***

Isaac was talking in his sleep again.  
“Scott…”  
“Please, Scott…”  
“Fuck me.”  
Make that _moaning_ in his sleep again. 

When Scott first heard him, he thought it was a mistake. Maybe he’s having a bad dream, he thought. Being the compassionate guy he is, Scott had rushed over to Isaac’s room and found an orgasm-flushed Isaac smelling like someone out of a porno. At least he was good in Isaac’s dream. After that incident, Scott just tried to ignore it, but it was not easy to ignore one of your friends moaning your name because dream you is fucking them. Or whatever the hell Isaac is dreaming this time. Whatever it was, it was getting distracting. He had learned banging on the wall doesn’t help. The only thing that he hadn’t tried was barging into Isaac’s room again…

Sleep depravity really blurs what’s a good decision and what’s not. He goes through with the terrible plan and waltzes into Isaac’s room.

***

_Scott’s fucking him hard enough to make the headboard bang against the wall. Isaac’s hands are pinned above his head, which is hot as hell but also making it hard to jerk himself off. “Scott…” “Shh, it’s okay. Just focus on this.” But it’s not enough. He wants more, so much more. “Please, Scott,” he whines again. He keeps missing that spot, that bundle of nerves just out of reach. Scott switches their position: letting go of Isaac’s hands to pull them into an upright position so that Isaac is seated in Scott’s lap, back to his chest. The new angle has Scott’s cock buried deep in Isaac and is brushing against his prostate. Isaac moans low. “Fuck me.”_

***

Scott is greeted with the sight of Isaac sitting back on his haunches, fucking shallowly into his hand. Sounds filthy enough to make a pornstar jealous fill the room. It’s sort of hot to be honest. Before he realizes it, he’s walking over toward Isaac.

***

_Isaac rides Scott, reveling in the new position. His sweet spot is getting hammered into and he can’t even control the sounds spilling from his mouth. Scott brings a hand around to stroke Isaac languidly. Another hand fondles Isaac’s balls and the long strokes turn rough and quick, applying just the right amount of pleasure. He’s chanting Scott’s name like a prayer._

***

Scott doesn’t really know why he thought this would be a good idea. He’s not gonna wake Isaac. It’s not really his fault anyways. Or at least that’s what Scott reasons. 

***

Isaac wakes up still thrusting into his hand. He doesn’t try to contain himself like he has been for the last few weeks. He just lets go, moaning Scott’s name while he touches himself. He thumbs at his slit while pressing on that spot just below his head. He doesn’t want to get off with only that. Not this time. So he collapses onto the mattress like he was in the dream and fucks into the scratchy sheets that provide just the right amount of friction. He growls at the sensation, gripping the sheets and thrusting for all he’s worth.

He cums screaming Scott’s name.

When he comes to, the first thing he sees is Scott.  
“You know your eyes glow when you orgasm?” The question came out in a throaty whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "***" = shift in POV  
> "(!)" = Isaac's POV  
> "($)" = Scott's POV
> 
> Italics = unspoken (dirty) thoughts or regular thoughts
> 
> Enjoy!

(!) Normally Isaac would have try to play it off. Make up some dumbass excuse about why he just had the best orgasm of his life because of his friend. Dream friend. Whatever. It’s a tad difficult though when you have cum painting your stomach and even your chin. Besides, the only thing Isaac could focus on was the strained sound of Scott’s voice.

***

($) Scott struggled to keep the unmistakable desire out of his voice, but the sight of Isaac was not helping matters. He clears his throat in a futile attempt to even his voice out.

“You should, uh, clean up. Ahem, we need to talk.” _About how much I want to fuck you because you screaming my name is a necessity right now._ He looks around at the walls, the floor, the ceiling - anywhere but his increasingly attractive friend.

***

(!) Isaac rushes to the nearest restroom. He grabs a spare washcloth and cleans himself off. Pants. He isn’t wearing pants. Or anything for that matter. Fuck. He took the walk of shame back to his room, cursing himself for not keeping clothes elsewhere.

***

($) Scott heard the door click again and Isaac walked back in, head bowed and hands concealing his dick. Isaac threw on some pajama bottoms and Scott had the brief realization that Isaac doesn’t wear underwear. Not that he's watching the tall, lean boy dress or anything. Isaac settled back on the bed, running a hand through his wavy hair.

***

(!) Isaac manages to find a particularly interesting dust bunny on the floor and decides that this needed thorough examination. Maybe Scott would back down. The last thing he wants to talk about was his crush on Scott. _If “crush” means an all-consuming desire to be fucked._

“So, um, ahem. Am I that good?” asks Scott, giving a nervous chuckle.

***

($) _Smooth move, McCall._

To his surprise, Isaac gives a small nod. He could make out a slight smile on his face. At least he managed to ease some of the stifling tension in the room. He sat down on a chair facing Isaac. Part of him wanted to sit next to him on the bed, but that was dangerous. Uncharted territory.

“How long?” _Ballsy._

There is a tantalizing silence for a moment as Scott awaits an answer. _Why won’t he talk?_ Yeah this is awkward as hell, but they need to address this damn it. Scott shifted in his chair for a moment.

“Isaac.” It sounds a tad lower than he intends. _Because I just noticed you get a little hard and I want to know why._

***

(!) His head snaps up at his name and he feels his body move on its own accord. He’s gripping the arms of the chair Scott sits in, but he’s still looking down. He has this silly idea that if he just doesn’t look at Scott’s eyes, then maybe he won’t make a mistake. _Like gripping the back of Scott’s neck to pull him into a kiss._

***

($) Scott can hear Isaac breathing heavily like he’s trying to control himself. He’s closer to Scott than he’s been in a while. Somehow the proximity doesn’t bother him. _Because he’s still not close enough._

“Since that time you walked in on me,” says Isaac, voice hushed and breathy.

 _You mean that time when you were so horny that you came in your bottoms? That time you could barely meet my eyes because you were embarrassed by the smell of your arousal? That time when you got off to the thought of me and it had you moaning?_ The memory turned him on ever so slightly. He could feel himself start to harden and tries to conceal his reaction.

Isaac’s little smirk indicated he isn’t succeeding. _Maybe I want him to know he’s making me hard._

“I tried to hide it, Scott. I swear I did. The second night I dreamt of you. I hopped in the shower because I thought maybe you wouldn’t hear me calling your name, begging for your dick.”

_Not even the spray of the shower could hide your voice. You’re so vocal and I wanna hear how loud you can get. How loud will you whimper when I ram into you?_

“I figured that didn’t work. You just turn me on too much. I can’t be quiet. Not when I can still imagine you screwing me hard enough to make me sore.”

Scott attempted to press the heel of his hand to his crotch, but Isaac caught his hand, locking their eyes.

“Don’t.”

A groan threatened to erupt from Scott’s throat, but he managed to stop that at least. What he hadn’t paid attention to was Isaac’s other hand tracing patterns along his thigh, leaving the touched areas hot and tingling. His cock twitched at the sensation.

He should say something. Tell Isaac never mind, try to laugh this whole situation off. _Or put his hands somewhere more useful…_

Isaac leaned in close and Scott thought for a moment that he was going to kiss him. Isaac’s gaze kept flitting down to his lips and Scott noticed him bite his lip. What would he do if Isaac kissed him? _Shove his tongue down Isaac’s throat and taste every crevice._

Isaac turned his head to the side and whispered, “Am I making you hard, Scott?”

_Yes. Yes. Yes. YES._

“I’ll stop… If you want me to. Just tell me.” Scott could feel Isaac’s hot breath caressing his ear, then a nibble at his earlobe.

_Don’t stop._

“Don’t stop,” responded Scott, voice husky.

His earlobe was released and he felt more than heard Isaac ask him, “Sure?”

Scott gripped the nape of Isaac’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. There's nothing sweet about it. Their lips smash together and it's almost bruising, but oh so right.

Isaac moans into the kiss, granting Scott’s tongue access. He takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue shallowly into Isaac’s mouth and Isaac straddles Scott. He groans at the new-found, and much needed, friction. His dick is curving into the cleft of Isaac’s ass and damn that is a beautiful thing.

Isaac was the first to break the kiss, breath shallow. His hands ventured south to cup Isaac’s ass.

“Perky.”

***

(!) A groan and Isaac is fully hard. He grinds down, committing the outline of Scott’s cock to memory.

“Want.”

“What do you want, Isaac?” The question punctuated with a sharp slap.

It stung in a pleasurable way. He ground down again, letting Scott thrust upward.

“Fuck,” he breathes. “You, I want you.”

“Yeah?” Another slap followed by a soothing rub.

A moan escapes him, somewhat muddling his “Yes”. He's at a disadvantage. While he only had thin pajama bottoms to cover him Scott was in thick pajamas. It was pissing him off to be honest.

***

($) Scott hears a growl and feels Isaac shift to begin stripping him of his clothes. He swore Isaac pouted when he had to get off his lap to take off Scott’s pants. Cool air wrapped around his shaft and Scott bucked his hips.

“Isaac…” he moans as the boy licks a long stripe up the underside of his cock.

***

(!) He kisses his way back down, taking one of Scott’s balls into his mouth. _Just a taste, that’s all he wants._ It's similar to one of his dreams, but this time he identifies that unique taste: Scott. He knew he should stop, but he was enjoying it too much. God, Scott was downright exquisite. Isaac pulls off to address Scott’s head which is currently leaking precum. He laps it up, sucking, and runs just a hint of teeth over his shaft before soothing the area with his tongue.

***

($) Scott threads his hands in Isaac’s hair, encouraging him to take in more. He received another one of those delicious sounds. Vibrations danced and teased him.

***

(!) Isaac let Scott slip out of his mouth, a thin line of saliva still connecting his mouth to Scott’s cock. He squeezes at the base, then lets his tongue break the connection.

“Fuck. Get up here and ride me.”

If Isaac was waiting for anything else, Scott’s command was all he needed. He clambered back to his original position: his cock pressed against Scott’s abdomen and his ass pressing back against Scott’s dick. He groans at the contact and grips the back of the chair.

He let every whimper, mewl, growl; every filthy little sound he could make; all of it, pour out of his mouth as he fucks back on Scott, meeting every thrust Scott gives him. _Damn, Scott was thick._

***

($) Scott could feel his orgasm building and his thrusts are less precise yet rougher. The only thing he wants to focus on was this. The feel of Isaac rubbing himself off on him like a dog in heat and the way he would practically moan his name every time Scott fucked into the cleft of his ass. At some point Isaac had dropped his head down to the hollow of his neck - sucking, biting, licking, tasting like he was a delicacy.

He slaps one of Isaac’s cheeks and quickens his pace. Isaac is almost screaming his name. Almost. _Almost isn’t good enough._

“C’mon, Isaac. I want you to cum for me. Cum for me. You know you want it. All these nights you’ve been jacking yourself off to the thought of me.”

A mewl earns Isaac another slap.

“Scott!”

“I wanna hear you say it when you cum.” Two more slaps. “I want you to scream it,” he growls. “Scream my name because you’re mine.

With that, Isaac is cumming. Semen paints the two werewolves in stripes of white. The sound of Isaac screaming drowns out everything else - the lewd sound of skin against skin, the sound of shallow breaths, the sound of Scott groaning when he cums seconds after Isaac.

His eyes are still glowing that brilliant gold and he has a stupid grin plastered on his face.

***

(!) _Awesome._

***

($) _Awesome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: A werewolf's eyes glow upon orgasm.


End file.
